


Max Doesn't Live Here Anymore

by ckrets (orphan_account)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ckrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe is in denial about Max being gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Max Doesn't Live Here Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the first vignette for another story that I'm writing, but as I continued to write, this didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the story. I didn't want to just cut it out completely, so here it is.

"Mom, I'm gonna head over to Max's!"

Before Chloe bolts out the door, Joyce stops her.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Joyce says, face solemn. "You won't be able to play with Max today."

Chloe frowns. She hasn't seen Max in days. And now when she finally feels like hanging out with her best friend, just to experience some happiness again, she is denied? She can feel a tightness in her chest. Suppressing tears, Chloe chokes out, "That's not fair! Why can't I see Max?"

Joyce doesn't say anything. Instead, her face scrunches in thought. "Chloe," she says hesitantly, "Max… moved. She doesn't live here anymore. She and her family moved to Seattle a few days ago. I'm sorry."

Chloe's eyes widen in disbelief. She shakes her head. It feels like the world is shattering all around her. Everything becomes heavy.

"That can't be," Chloe whispers, tears now streaming onto her cheeks. "She wouldn't do that. Max wouldn't do that. She wouldn't leave me." The sinking feeling in her chest intensifies. Chloe's eyes pierce into Joyce's, rage overtaking her. "Why didn't you tell me she was leaving?"

"I didn't find out myself until yesterday," Joyce says softly. "Didn't know until Vanessa called me from their new house."

"This doesn't make any sense! How could Max do this to me?"

"Chloe, please don't yell," Joyce lectures. "I'm sure Max has her reasons for not telling you. Maybe she just needs to take some time for herself, figure things out on her own. William's death affected all of us. Maybe she just needed to get out of here."

"And leave me behind?" Chloe asks, incredulous. "Bullshit, Max would _never_ leave me. You're lying."

Joyce sighs. "I wish I was."

"You're lying! Max is still here! I'm going over to her house right now and I'll prove to you she's still there!"

Chloe wipes her tears onto her sleeve and fumbles out the door. Joyce calls after her, but Chloe charges on, tears partially blinding her. Joyce's voice fades into the distance as Chloe continues to stomp towards Max's house. Even when she trips over her own legs and collides with the sidewalk, Chloe quickly stands up and rushes ahead.

She rings the doorbell every five minutes for an hour. A few hours later, Joyce is surprised to find her still there, huddling against the front door with her face buried against her knees. Joyce kneels down beside Chloe and gently rubs her shoulder. Chloe sobs, not once looking up.

The next day and every day after, Chloe checks the mail hoping to find a letter from Max.

She never does.

_Fin._


End file.
